1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool system, comprising a holder, a cutting tool which has a tool cutter and a fixing part, and a tensioning device, which has a tensioning screw by means of which a tension force acting upon the cutting tool can be produced for the purpose of fixing the latter in position on the holder, and comprising a supply device, provided in the holder, for cooling lubricant. In addition, the invention relates to a cutting tool and to a holder for such a tool system.
2. Related Prior Art
A tool system of this type is already known from the document EP 0 767 023 A1. When such tool systems are used for machining operations with high rates of material removal, for example when used as a broaching tool, secure and rigid fastening of the cutting tool to the holder is of critical importance, particularly in machining operations that must be performed with a high degree of precision. In addition to the cutting tool being securely supported on the holder, an adequate supply of cooling lubricant must be ensured, it being particularly important to ensure that the supply is effected directly to the critical working region and in a manner that is conducive to taking away the removed material.